helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
The Douyou Pops 1 Christmas to Fuyu no Uta Shuu
|producer = |Chronology1 = The Douyou Pops Series Albums Chronology |Next1 = The Douyou Pops 2 Haru no Uta Shuu }} The Douyou Pops 1 Christmas to Fuyu no Uta Shuu (ザ・童謡ポップス1 クリスマスと冬のうた集; The Children's Songs Pops 1 Christmas and Winter Songs Collection) is the first album in the Douyou Pops series. The album was released on November 29, 2001. Tracklist #Jingle Bell (ジングルベル; Jingle Bells) - Yaguchi Mari, Ayaka, Matsuura Aya, Ishii Rika #Aka Hana no Tonakai (赤鼻のトナカイ; Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) - Kago Ai, Ogawa Makoto, Ayaka #Santa Claus ga Yattekuru (サンタクロースがやってくる; Here Comes Santa Claus) - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Kago Ai, Asami, Ishii Rika #Yuki no Odori (雪のおどり; Snow Dance) - Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Niigaki Risa, Asami #Kaze mo Yuki mo Tomodachi da (風も雪も友達だ; Frosty the Snowman) - Abe Natsumi, Niigaki Risa, Ishii Rika #Santa ga Machi ni Yattekuru (サンタが街にやってくる; Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town) - Yasuda Kei, Rinne, Ayaka, Matsuura Aya #Mama ga Santa ni Kiss Shita (ママがサンタにキッスした; I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus) - Yasuda Kei, Tsuji Nozomi, Rinne, Mika #White Christmas (ホワイトクリスマス)- Abe Natsumi, Takahashi Ai, Mika, Ishii Rika (chorus) #Omedetou Christmas (おめでとうクリスマス; We Wish You a Merry Christmas) - Iida Kaori, Konno Asami, Asami, Ayaka, Mika #Morobitokozoride (もろびとこぞりて; Joy to the World) - Iida Kaori, Asami, Ayaka, Mika, Ishii Rika #Yuki (ゆき; Snow) - Tsuji Nozomi, Konno Asami, Rinne #Oshougatsu (お正月; New Year) - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Rinne, Ayaka, Ishii Rika #Ichigatsu Tsuitachi (一月一日; First Day of January) - Goto Maki, Ishikawa Rika, Takahashi Ai, Ogawa Makoto #Tako no Uta (たこの歌; Kite Song) - Goto Maki, Matsuura Aya #Kiyoshi Kono Yoru (きよしこの夜; Silent Night) - Morning Musume, Country Musume, Coconuts Musume, Ishii Rika Featured Members *Morning Musume **1st Generation: Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi **2nd Generation: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari **3rd Generation: Goto Maki **4th Generation: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai **5th Generation: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa *Country Musume **Rinne **Asami *Coconuts Musume **Ayaka **Mika *Matsuura Aya *Ishii Rika TV Performances Kiyoshi Kono Yoru * 2000.12.24 Hello! Morning Episode #38 - by Challenge Musume (Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei) with Charmy Ishikawa (Ishikawa Rika) Concert Performances Santa ga Machi ni Yattekuru * Yuko Nakazawa Christmas Live Tour 2004 Winter ~Watashi ga Omou Konna Christmas~ Live DVD - Nakazawa Yuko White Christmas * Yuko Nakazawa Christmas Live Tour 2004 Winter ~Watashi ga Omou Konna Christmas~ Live DVD - Nakazawa Yuko Kiyoshi Kono Yoru * Melon Kinenbi ~03' Christmas Special Chou Shibu Melon~ Trivia * Lehua is credited in the booklet as part of Coconuts Musume, but doesn't sing in any of the songs. * Iida Kaori did the cover illustrations * First press came with a sticker. * All the tracks are covers of famous American Christmas songs, except track #4 (Yuki no Odori) which originally is a Czechoslovakian folk song, track #10 which is Hymn 112, track #11 and track #14 which are songs by the Japanese Ministry of Education, and track #12 and #13 which are Japanese winter songs. * PVs for "Aka Hana no Tonakai" and "Yuki" are featured on Hello! Project Douyou Eizou Shuu ~Ponkikies21~. External Links *Discography Hello! Project Category:Douyou Pops Category:2001 Albums Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:2nd Generation Albums In Category:3rd Generation Albums In Category:4th Generation Albums In Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:Cover Albums Category:Melon Kinenbi Albums In